Ravage Me
by glitterlagoon
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Kurt went after Blaine instead of Finn. Light, barely there, smut. Klaine. One shot. 3x08.


**Maybe I'm a little late on hopping on the band wagon, but you can never have too much angry Klaine action can you? Starts after the Sam and Blaine argument in 3x08.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart leaped up in to his mouth as he watched Sam and Blaine lunge at one another, though Sam's grip on the darker haired boy was too light and they were quickly separated. The whole room stood paralyzed in a state of shock. Eventually Kurt's brain clicked back in to action, and he made to clutch his boyfriend and suggest they take a break from the others for a while. Then Blaine span around, storming from the room and leaving Sam trembling in his wake. Kurt bit his lip, swaying on the spot as he wondered what to do.<p>

"Let's just carry on, guys," Mr Schuester suggested after a tense pause. The others slowly nodded, and Mercedes pulled Sam aside to talk.

Kurt decided that he'd give Blaine a few minutes alone, then go after him. He knew that, this early on, there would be no getting through to Blaine if he was as angry as Kurt thought he was. After ten minutes had passed, Kurt slipped away. He wandered the empty halls, his eyes and ears pricked for any sign of his boyfriend. Then, passing the gym, Kurt heard it: the unmistakable sound of flesh pounding against some unknown material as low, angry growls escaped through the gap in the door.

Breathing in, Kurt opened the gym door and went inside. "Blaine? It's just me," he called softly.

The room was dimly lit and the scent of sweat was heavy in the air. Blaine was stood in the center of the room, his bow tie discarded for a pair of baggy sweats. A punch bag hung in front of him, swinging madly from side to side as Blaine pummeled it with fists wrapped tightly in Scotch tape. Blaine seemed lost in himself, his eyes fiery pits and his hair devoid of any gel. It curled in sweaty strands across his forehead and around the tips of his ears. He didn't look at Kurt as he spoke.

"What?" Blaine snarled.

Kurt hugged his arms around his chest. "I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Can't you see that?" Blaine muttered. His next upper cut sent the bag flying, its chain rattling as it threatened to snap completely.

Kurt gulped. Blaine was certainly stronger than he seemed; beneath his calm, happy-go-lucky demeanor lay a hidden strength that could rip worlds apart in an instant. If Sam had decided to take things further, then Blaine would have had no trouble taking care of himself. He was a very different boy now from the one curled up on the ground of a parking lot after his school dance.

"Can I do anything?" Kurt asked meekly.

Blaine paused. Then, "Pass me that water."

Kurt's eyes caught sight of a water bottle on the bench beside him. He picked it up, tossing it towards Blaine, who caught it swiftly. He pulled up the cap with his teeth and drank, guzzling loudly. A single bead of sweat dripped down from the dip in the middle of his collarbone, trailing ever so slowly down beneath his drenched tank top. Kurt quickly averted his hungry gaze.

"I had to get out of there," Blaine explained. "That Sam kid really pushed my buttons - I could have killed him."

"You did the right thing," Kurt assured him.

He had seen Blaine in rage only once before, after arguing on the phone with his father. They had been at Blaine's house at the time, Kurt waiting anxiously in the bedroom as Blaine took the call downstairs. Kurt had been terrified as he watched Blaine thunder back up, punching a picture on the landing wall so hard that it shattered, the glass splitting open his knuckles and glittering all over the floor. It had taken Kurt ages to calm him down.

Blaine tossed the water bottle aside, sighing deeply as he leaned his head against the still punch bag. Kurt hesitated before walking over. He came up behind Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing the space behind Blaine's ear. "I love you so much," Kurt muttered. This close Kurt could feel just how drenched in sweat Blaine was, could hear how hard he was panting, and it should have made Kurt recoil in disgust but instead he found himself enjoying this wrecked, untamed side of his boyfriend.

Blaine turned around. "I fucking love you too, Kurt Hummel." With that he gripped the sides of Kurt's cheeks in his hands, kissing him hard and fast on the lips. His tongue slipped roughly inside Kurt's mouth, his hips thrusting them both closer with urgency. When they pulled away Kurt's mind was spinning.

"Did I hurt you?" Blaine whispered anxiously. "Was it too much?"

"Not- not at all," Kurt gasped. "I'm here, Blaine. Do whatever you need."

A grin flickered across Blaine's face, but Kurt didn't have nearly enough time to admire it as he was once again pulled tightly in to a fierce kiss. Blaine dragged his wet lips down Kurt's cheek, breath hot and heavy against his delicate skin. Next Blaine's teeth nipped at the other boys throat, his hands sliding up the back of Kurt's shirt, nails gently digging in. Taken aback by pleasant surprise, Kurt lost his footing. He landed on top of the bench, Blaine's arms cocooning him just in time before his head could hit the hard surface.

Kurt lay back on the bench, his long legs wrapping around Blaine's waist. Blaine began to grind his hips, his fingers still playing in Kurt's hair and his mouth still roaming along Kurt's throat. Their hardening cocks brushed together and they both groaned. Blaine drew back before either of them could act on this new discovery.

"We can't. Not here," Kurt gasped.

"I know, I wasn't going to," Blaine muttered back.

Then he dived back downwards, this time taking care to make sure their lower halves didn't come in to too much heavy contact. He continued to gnaw at Kurt's throat, loving the feeling of rolling Kurt's soft skin between the edges of his teeth. Kurt gave out a little yelp, though it was drowned with too much pleasure for Blaine to take it as a stop sign. Kurt's finger nails scraped across Blaine's shoulders, his only outlet for the overwhelming ecstasy he was feel. Both of them were sweating, the heat so prominent between them that they could barely breath.

Finally Blaine rolled back, dropping gradually to the floor. He sat with his legs splayed out in front of him, his head leaning back against the bench. Kurt remained laid down above him, his fingers dropping to meet Blaine's hand. "Better?" he asked.

"Tonnes," Blaine replied breathlessly.

They both got up, standing side by side in front of the long mirror to inspect the damage. Their faces were still flushed. Kurt's hair was more dishevelled than he had ever allowed it to be in his life, whilst Blaine's curls flopped across his gleaming forehead. They were both covered in bruises and scratch marks and blooming patches of red, a button hanging tragically from Kurt's shirt.

"I'll have to skip my next class," Kurt declared. "There's no way I can walk around looking like this."

"Me neither," Blaine agreed.

"Let's go back to my place, no one will be home for another couple of hours," Kurt suggested.

"Mm," Blaine smiled. "I could definitely do with a shower." His eyes sparkled, hinting at some hidden meaning in his words.

Kurt smiled back. "Oh no. I think I've been ravaged enough for one day."

However the idea was still awfully tempting.


End file.
